


Game Over (Try Again)

by PerfidiousFate



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bad Ending, Despair, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Gen, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfidiousFate/pseuds/PerfidiousFate
Summary: Five times Fukawa hoped for them, and one time Komaru did.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



> I wanted to write a much longer story for this, but alas, I was short for time. Hopefully, you enjoy this treat regardless! I too adore Komaru and Fukawa, so I hope I did them justice.

1.

After the explosions, while Monaca was laughing, clapping her hands and looking angelic, Komaru wouldn’t stop shuddering.

 Fukawa had to shout and shake Komaru’s shoulders to get a reaction, and even then it was only a slow blink. Komaru’s lips were turning blue. Despair had painted her moderately pretty features blank, twisted her face into something unrecognizable. For all that Fukawa had screamed that Komaru would never be Junko 2.0 no matter what the screen proclaimed, the resemblance was undeniable.

Fukawa grabbed her hand, and led her away. She was NOT losing her first friend, thank you very much.

2.

Monaca obviously didn’t care what they did after her plan succeeded, too busy giggling. They had no trouble leaving the tower. Before exiting, Fukawa had made Komaru sit near a wall – she’d started chuckling wetly to herself – and quickly rescued Togami.

He’d shaken non-existent dust off his shoulders, mouth a grim line, and demanded a status report. After Fukawa had stuttered through an explanation – she’d _wanted_ Komaru to destroy the console– he’d nodded crisply.

“We need to inform the Future Foundation immediately. The situation is critical. Will you be returning with me?”

She thought of Komaru. “No. I’m _staying_.”

3.

Fukawa clutched Komaru’s hand, clammy but soft, as they escaped the tower. As they moved through the cheering adults, the small bodies lying scattered over the ground. As Komaru started choking “It’s my fault, it’s my fault, it’s all my fault”, Fukawa only squeezed tighter.

 At least Komaru cared. When she’d seen the picture of her maybe parents, she’d stopped. It was like her spirit had fled her body, as if the essence of what made her Komaru had gone. It was worse than when she was “possessed”.

“We’ll be fine,” Fukawa said. Komaru wasn’t allowed not to be.

4.

After the incident, although Komaru was worse than useless, Fukawa tried to make a life for them.

She raided grocery stores and set up a small apartment for them, out of Towa City. She read her novel aloud, scowling because she hated rereading her old work. But Komaru deserved a taste of fine literature. Not that she’d reacted.

Even Genocider Syo clued in. “What’s with you?” she’d demanded Komaru. “A girl with a face like that should smile. Or at least die pretty.” She cackled.

It wasn’t much of a life. But at least they were safe. And together.

5.

Despair was difficult to eradicate.

Fukawa still checked her messages, so she knew about the Neo World Program. But that was for people infected by Enoshima. The way Komaru fell to despair was silent and devastating.

The Remnants of Despair had reconvened at Towa City, and so had the Future Foundation. There’d been a battle. Komaru had stared at wall for three hours straight, and then started laughing uncontrollably. Despair.

But there were good moments. The feel of Komaru’s hand.

Despair was difficult to be rid of, but Fukawa had been through worse. She refused to lose to it.

0.

For months, Komaru felt like she was moving through molasses.

The world didn’t feel real. The explosions were still fireworks when she closed her eyes. Her parents’ bodies swinging from the ceiling. Her brother’s face as he learned what happened. Tiny bodies scattered across the ground, and it was all her fault. She could barely breathe for it.

But one day, it was like she’d woken. She looked up. Fukawa was scowling and stabbing at her breakfast, ranting about some book. Her hand was on Komaru’s.

 _Oh_ , Komaru thought. And again, _oh._

For the first time in months, Komaru hoped.


End file.
